


I Was A Teenage Hunter

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean, Gen, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Teen! Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a hunt for a witch Dean is hexed and transformed back into a 17 year old. While Dean enjoys being a teen again, Castiel and Sam try in vain to protect his innocence and find a way to turn him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a tumblr anon.

Dean and Sam walk up quietly to the warehouse. Sam reaches for the door and looked up at his brother. Dean nods with a serious look on his face. Sam yanks open the door and points his gun inside. It is empty, save for an old conveyer belt. Dean sighs looking annoyed, “What the hell, all the killings point to this area”.

Sam lowered his gun frowning. “Maybe we missed something?

“Dean sighed “What could we have missed, Sammy?” Dean searched around the warehouse for any trace that something had been there. “Everyone who’s gotten killed or gone missing had visited this warehouse, call me crazy but usually when that many people have that one thing in common it’s a big deal.” Dean rounded back around to the front of the warehouse having found nothing.

“Maybe for once it’s a coincidence?” Dean stared at his brother as if he had lost his mind.

“When has anything ever been a coincidence in our life, Sammy?” Dean headed back towards the door. “No something was here, we gotta figure out where it went and what it wants.”

Dean walked out the door and back to the Impala. “You aren’t gonna wait here for it to get back?”

Dean turned back to his brother. “Why bother, it probably knows we’re here.” Dean opened the car door. “Why waste our time? If it does know we’re here it’s gone to find a new hiding place.” Dean got the car and started it up. “Now get in, time for food and fun.” Dean smiled big as Sam rolled his eyes and walked towards the car, getting in.

“Can we pass on the bar and babes for once night, please?”

Dean faked shock. “Where is your crave for fun, Sam?”

Sam frowned and glared at Dean. “I am tired and I don’t want to have to drag you back to the hotel after you get rejected by the attractive bartender.”

Dean scoffed. “Please Sammy, I never get rejected.” He glanced at his younger brother “Fine, if you want to be a party pooper we can pick you up a salad and I’ll drop you off at the hotel. Just remember to salt the door and keep your rifle next to your bed.”

Sam smiled. “I know Dean, you taught me remember?”

 Dean smiled big, “Damn right I did!”

Sam laughed and turned his head towards the window. As promised, Dean stopped and got Sam some fruit at a local convenient store and drove him back to the hotel. Sam grabbed his bag and exited the car as he began to walk up the room.

“Hey Sammy,” Sam bent down to look back in the car. “Don’t wait up.” Sam rolled his eyes as Dean drove off to the nearest bar.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean chugged back a beer. The bar was crowded, smoky and loud. He gestured towards the waitress; A tall woman with long blonde hair and a pretty face. “Another one over here sweetheart.” He said smirking at the waitress.

 

“Really packing them away, aren’t ya?” She smiled and produced another beer. She slid it over to Dean.

 

Dean smirked, “I’m just getting started; I can go all night.” He winked at her. “Names Dean by the way.”

 

She shook her head. “Trust me tiger; I’m way out of your league.” She smiled at him. “However if you must know my name is Jane.”

 

Dean raises a brow but brushed off the comment. “I’m in everybody’s league, babe.”

 

Jane shook her head. “My, you are sure of yourself. “ Dean let out a yawn. “Shouldn’t you be heading to bed grandpa?”

 

Dean glared at her. “I told you I could go all night.” He yawned again.

 

Jane laughed. “You are headstrong, but sadly no one can outwit their body.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “You seem so sure about me; tell me, what am I all about.”

 

Jane smirked. “Well I can tell you’re a traveler, you probably have a sibling, you’re about 30 and you still try to act like you’re seventeen because you wish you were.”

 

Dean scoffed. “Lucky guesses, and who doesn’t wish they were seventeen again.” He gestured for another beer.

 

Jane smiled and produced the beverage. “Maybe you can act it, but you aren’t it yet.”

 

Dean gave her a questioning look and took a drink from his beer. It tasted the same as all the other so he shrugged off the comment.

 

Finishing his beer Dean exited the bar and headed back to the hotel. He just missed the knowing smirk on Jane’s face.

 

Dean got back to the hotel; his head was pounding. He opened the hotel door. Sam was fast asleep in his bed. Dean smiled at his brother before a wave of nausea overtook his body.

 

Dean ran towards the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. His body shook as he empty the content of his stomach. His head spun as his clutch the toilet seat and tried to remain conscious. The wave of nausea passed over. Slowly Dean grip loosen as he slide the floor and passed out.

 


	3. Damn Witches

Dean blinked wearily and rubbed his head.

He groaned and rubbed his temples.

 He heard the door open and close from outside the bathroom.

“Hey Dean, I got breakfast; you hungry.” Sam said knocking on the bathroom door.

He was answered with a groan.

Sam laughed. “I’ll take that as a no; we still have a hunt so you need to get up.”

Dean groaned again and stood up.

He staggered to the door and pulled it open. “Ok Sammy I’m up.”

His voice sounded weird in his ear but he chalked it up to the alcohol.

“Good I was worried that you were so sick that we would have to cancel the hunt.” Sam turned to the bathroom.

He frowned and reached for his gun and pointed it at Dean.

“Who the hell are you, a shapeshifter, a crappy one at that.” Sam interrogated.

“What are you taking about Sammy, it’s me Dean.” Dean said confused.

Sam looked confused. “You-you can’t be Dean, you’re too young.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean replied.

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed Dean back into the bathroom. “Look in the mirror.” Sam said aggressively.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to face the mirror. His mouth dropped open in shock.

It was him but it wasn’t. “What the hell?” Dean said

“Did you piss off any witches, lately?” Sam interrogated

“No Sammy, I think I would know if I pissed off a witch!” Dean yelled

“Well how do you explain this?” Sam yelled back.

“I don’t know, all I remember is that I was at the bar talking to this bartender and next thing I know I feel sick and I get back here and empty my stomach into the toilet and pass out.” Dean explained.

“Dude I think you pissed off a witch.” Sam accused. “Oh man we should call Cas and see if that’s what happened.”

“Cas doesn’t need know.” Dean said

“Dean he might know how to reverse this?” Sam replied

Dean glared at his brother but nodded in agreement.

“Fine, I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here.” Dean said closing his eyes.

He peeked one eye open and was met with just Sam.

He sighed. “Come on Cas don’t be a dick.”

He opened his eyes again and fell backwards when he saw Castiel’s face in front of his. “Dammit Cas, personal space!”

“My apologizes Dean, I was just perplexed by your new look.” Castiel explained.

Sam cleared his throat. “That’s why we called you down, we don’t know how this happened.”

“Obviously it’s a witch; I can practically smell the herb used for the spell.” Castiel explained.

“Good, now that we know the cause we can change you back.” Sam said getting his gun.

“Now hold Sam can we wait, I mean I’m 17 again I want to try this body out; see if it still works the same.” Dean said

Sam frowned. “This isn’t some game, Dean what if you keep getting younger.”

“Sam is right, we must find the cause now and change you back.” Cas agreed.

Dean rolled his eyes and got up and grabbed his gun from under his pillow. “You guys are no, alright lead on.”


End file.
